This document pertains generally to context-aware cybersecurity training and, particularly to training systems, apparatuses, and methods that select and provide cybersecurity training to a user based on action of a user.
Computer-based training systems and other forms of electronically supported learning and teaching (generically referred to as e-Learning systems) have traditionally relied on one-size-fits all training material, where the same collection of modules has to be taken by everyone. These modules may come in many different forms, including videos, flash-based presentations, simulations, training games and more. Independently of their format, they traditionally follow a fixed curriculum, where a predefined sequence of modules is prescribed for groups of individuals. Intelligent tutoring systems have introduced more sophisticated forms of computer-based training, where one develops and refines models of what the learner knows, and dynamically adapts learning content presented to the learner as these models evolve. When well designed, these systems have been shown to result in better outcomes than more traditional training modules.
This document describes methods and systems that address at least some of the issues described above, or additional issues.